The End of Raccoon City and STARS
by MyuHayaki
Summary: This is a two chapter fic, it explains what happens to Chris and Jill if you get the worst endings in their games in Resident Evil 1 REmake
1. Chris' Scenario

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, they are property of Capcom, if I did own it then I would make it even more scarier then it is already.

This is only a two chapter fic by the way! ^_^

(Chris' POV)

I activated the Signal Rockets, the Silver STARS Chopper came flying down onto the Helipad,

Brad was screaming at me to get in, so I did. The Chopper flew off into the Morning light. 

..I can't believe I'm the only survivor… Wesker died by the Tyrant, Barry disappeared to who knows where, Rebecca got killed by that strange Hunter creature…and Jill got separated from Wesker, I'm assuming she's dead, but I can't give up hope! 

"Chris what happened to the rest of the team?" Brad asked.

I sighed and started to speak. 

"They're all dead…" was all I managed to get out.

I looked out the window, the daylight was shining in the Window, I had to blink a few times to adjust to it. 

I started to think about the disaster Wesker had caused by luring us here, he's probably a rotting freak corpse back at the Mansion now…the son of a bitch.

I sighed, it was my fault that the Alpha team got killed… I should have been there for them. Especially Rebecca…I never got to tell her that I loved her…she was like a treasure to me…  

We eventually arrived at the R.P.D, I hopped out the Helicopter and walked down to my office.

The RPD staff was surprised to see only me return, I saw shocked looks on their faces.

I eventually got to my office, sat down, got a pen and started to write a report.

The Report: 

_________________________________ 

Chris Redfield: RP.D STARS Alpha Team Officer:

Report of Bravo Team Search in Arklay Mountains:

If you do not believe this report, you can go up to the Mansion and check it yourself.

The Search was a failure, we ran into the dogs that hikers were getting killed by, we instantly found out that they were zombie dogs, as they didn't even feel our gunfire…we ran into the Spencer Mansion nearby and I was sent to check a gunshot but to my horror, I saw Kenneth being killed by an undead Zombie Creature, but Wesker and Jill disappeared. After a thorough search through the mansion, I only come across two bravo team survivors, Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken. We searched through the Mansion, eventually finding a way through the deeper areas…Richard died at the guardhouse.

..Once I returned to the Mansion, Rebecca was murdered by a green freak, in this report are pictures of proof of the monsters. (A/N: Assume Chris had kept the slide cartridge)

I discovered a laboratory, and found Wesker and Umbrella were intending to lure STARS into the Mansion as guinea pigs. He died at the hands of a mysterious creature named the Tyrant. I escaped alone, but since the Mansion isn't destroyed… the Monsters are free to roam into Raccoon City. I suggest we launch a full investigation into Umbrella and find out more.

_________________________________  

I put down the pen and put the Report in an envelope, and the red slide cartridge I had recovered from the lab.

A couple of weeks later…

This is awful… a investigation team was launched into the Mansion and was killed immediately, and a team sent down to an Umbrella lab in Town got killed too. And now a army of Monsters are making their way down to Raccoon, I know I'm not going to get out of here alive alone, so I wrote a will to Claire incase I did die, I left it on my desk and grabbed the assault Shotgun Richard had left when he died. That's when I found out the most horrible news…

"Chris! The Tyrant you mentioned is in Raccoon!" A white, blonde haired, green eyed officer screamed as he ran to me. 

I was stunned…how could the Tyrant still live?! Now I knew I wasn't going to get out alive.

I headed to my apartment after getting as much artillery as I could. What if Claire finds my rotting Zombie Corpse?! I hope she kills me if that happened. I grabbed a hand grenade and a knife and I put them in my belt.

I slowly made my apartment…ready to slay monsters one last time, even if I die trying…

Please don't flame me if this is crap. Anyways, the last chapter will be Jill's scenario events. And that will be soon


	2. Jill's Scenario

Disclaimer: Look on Chapter one

(Jill's POV)

I pressed the button in the signal flare case, ran back a little and one bright flare went up into the sky.  I glanced at the bright morning sunlight, I was the only one in the STARS team to see the light of day…I looked back at the elevator, hoping another survivor was there, but reality came back and bit me in the ass.

The Silver Helicopter slowly descended onto the Helipad, and I slowly entered it, once I shut the door the Chopper flew off into the morning light.

I lay back against the chair, exhausted. 

I removed my blue beret hat and shook my hair into place. I sighed and looked out the window. 

I was the only survivor…I couldn't believe it….Barry was killed by that immortal freak of a woman…Wesker was killed by that viral cultured freak the Tyrant…Chris disappeared, somehow he must be alive….I wondered where Rebecca was…she was the only one I didn't find…most likely she was killed by one of those freaks as well.

The bastard Wesker, he knew we were heading into a trap all along! ARG!

I burst into tears while holding my head in my hands…I tried to stop, but no use, I kept on sobbing

"Jill……." Brad muttered

"Yeah?"  I said in between sobs

"What happened to the rest of the team? ...And why are you crying?" Brad asked.

"…..All of the team is dead…." I muttered.

The Helicopter flew over the now tranquil green forest, although I knew the Monsters were still lurking around there, it looked peaceful from up here, my eyes started to sting from the tears of pain, I attempted to sleep off it to help…

Dream Sequence: (in a 3rd Person POV)

Jill looked around, she was back inside the Mansion, except this time the main hall didn't look as admirable…wreckage was everywhere, windows were smashed, rain was pouring in from them, the doors were hanging off their hinges, one of those extremely fast Zombies known as a V-Act sprinted towards her, Jill fled in fear. She eventually got to the Attic, where she saw Chris, his back was turned, his light green S.T.A.R.S shirt was torn, bloodstains all over. 

"Chris! Oh thank god it's you!" Jill gasped, running over to hug him. 

Chris turned around towards Jill…his flesh didn't look human anymore…it looked rotten and crumbling, like those Zombies.

 "Jill……why did you leave me?..." Chris asked depressingly.

"I didn't mean to! I couldn't find you! Please understand!" Jill yelled.

"No…..you didn't leave me because you couldn't find me…it was because you only cared for yourself…".

"No! That's not true! Jill yelled again 

Barry appeared next to Chris, cuts were all over his S.T.A.R.S Uniform.

"No Jill…you only cared about yourself…" He muttered in a hollow voice.

"No! No! No!" Jill screamed, she keeled over.

Wesker appeared this time, he turned into the Tyrant and got ready to murder Jill….she knew it was over now, all of S.TA.R.S were finished…

End of Dream Sequence: (back to Jill's POV)

I awoke with a scream and an icy cold sweat, I was shaking uncontrollably, what did that Nightmare mean?! Was I really only caring about myself?!

I looked out the window; we were above Raccoon City, and the R.P.D, the Helicopter landed upon the Helipad. I slowly got off.

I slowly walked through the corridors; the staff were looking at me, muttering.

I eventually made my way to my Office, I sat down at my desk, switched on the computer and began to type a report to send to the Chief (the report is exactly the same as Chris' except it explains Barry's death instead of Rebecca's) 

I clicked print to print out the report, got Kenneth's tape that I somehow managed to hold onto, and put it inside the brown envelope, I sealed the envelope and headed to the Debriefing I was expected at, I dumped the Envelope at the office opposite the S.T.A.R.S one before going.

2 Days later….

Well, it went well, some officers believed me, others thought I was nuts, that's when until Kenneth's tape was revealed to them, Chief Irons thought it was an outrage, that there wasn't a such thing as Monsters, he then burned the tape and the report…somehow I think Umbrella got to him somehow.

I was at my apartment, I kept my Beretta at my bedside incase any freaks came through, my phone starting ringing and I answered.

"Hello?" 

  
 "Jill….*kzzt*….you have to come quickly…the zombies you mentioned are breaking through to the Station! *kzzt*" Said a panicked voice on the other side of the phone.

I recognized the voice, it was Brad's! I threw down the phone and grabbed my Beretta, putting my jacket on, I ran out the door….awaiting to kill any Zombie scum. 

I eventually was able to reach the Station, the door was broken down, I wondered, what the hell?

A huge monster, with a mouth so large that his teeth and gums can be seen, a line down the middle of his head that seems like he's been sewn up, a black Jacket that looked like an overall, and a tentacle in one hand slowly came moving towards me… (A/N: I am RUBBISH at describing Nemesis)

I slowly aimed my Beretta at the creature….ready to die if I had to.

Well that wasn't very depressing at the end, sorry, but I was rushing a bit of this, anyways, that's the end of the entire fic. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
